Metal, box-like enclosures are commonly used to contain certain electrical equipment such as voltage controllers. For example, medium-voltage controllers may operate at voltages from about 5 kV to 38 kV. Other sized controllers are in use. These enclosures may in some cases be ventilated, in that one or more blowers may act to cool an interior of the enclosure. Such equipment enclosures may include a blower assembly that is mounted on a top surface of the enclosure. To service such blower assemblies during maintenance intervals, such as when a motor or fan fails or are being inspected, the entire blower assembly must be removed and torn down. This may be very time and labor intensive operation.
Accordingly, improved methods of servicing such blower assemblies are desired.